


Dance With Me (#9 Future)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [178]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie asks Ian to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me (#9 Future)

Ian read to the scratch of Charlie’s pen. Music came softly from the radio.

“Do you remember this song?” Charlie asked suddenly.

Ian listened. “No.”

“I was playing in the cab that night in New York.”

“You remember that?”

“I remember every minute of that night.”

That New York art show seemed like a lifetime ago to Ian. The memories felt like they belonged to someone else.

Charlie stood. “Dance with me.”

“I can’t dance.”

“Neither can I.”

Ian stood and was soon in Charlie’s arms swaying gently to the music.

“I fell in love with you that night,” Charlie said.

“Really?”

“I desired you before that night but your grace, your presence, for a moment I saw the future. I knew I would make vows to you. I knew I would fight for the chance to grow old with you.”

Ian just held Charlie tight. He’d been trying so hard to deal with the past these days plans for the future had become a hazy thing. He seldom looked further than a day or two ahead.

“That’s why I just let you sleep that night.” Charlie continued. “I just wanted to lay there beside you and picture our future.”


End file.
